


friends or more?

by lovelylittlewords



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a little bit of angst is never a bad thing, before all the bullshit :))), mickeys a softie w/ a crush & ian knows it, set in an au where mickey & ian are allowed to be happy, wrote this ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlewords/pseuds/lovelylittlewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how i imagine ian and mickey's first kiss would've gone in different circumstances :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends or more?

**Author's Note:**

> (this was written way before season 5 which i like to pretend doesn't exist)

That smile. That fucking smile was everything to Mickey. Eyes sparkling, teeth showing, head thrown back. Whenever Ian smiled like that, Mickey knew that he was doing alright. That they were doing alright; even if it was probably a direct effect of the joint that Ian and Mickey were currently sharing in a deserted parking lot they'd found not far from the empty buildings they usually hung out in. They were leaning against the first wall they'd come across, in a secluded and sheltered area, where there was less chance of getting caught. It was the first time they'd ever smoked weed together, even though they'd been friends since they were much younger, which meant it was the first time Mickey had ever seen Ian high. Mickey thought he looked fucking beautiful.

Ian's face relaxed back into a dazed expression, his eyes still gleaming, and he languidly passed the joint back to Mickey, who took a long, hard drag in an attempt to calm his heart which was hammering in his chest for a reason Mickey didn't particularly want to face at that moment. It was a reason which had something to do with the way that Ian's adam's apple bobbed in his throat when he swallowed a gulp of beer from a can he was holding, the way Ian's eyes seemed to be glued to Mickey's mouth when he licked his lips before taking another hit, the way Ian's strong hand was reaching out and brushing Mickey's fingertips as he reclaimed the joint. It was all Ian's fault that Mickey was about to have heart palpitations.  

The weird tension which had been building between Mickey and Ian in the past few weeks had been palpable in the air all evening, even before they'd started smoking, and Mickey knew that if he didn't try to keep his wits about him, he'd end up doing something he'd regret; something stupid like kissing Ian or some shit like that. The last thing Mickey wanted was to ruin the friendship he and Ian had, and doing something like that would mean that they could never be 'just friends' again, Mickey was sure of it.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ian, and Mickey realised that he'd forgotten to stop starting. Ian probably thought he was weird. Mickey knew how long it was socially acceptable to look at someone before you had to look away; he wasn't an idiot. Must've been the weed.

"Nothing much. Just zoned out for a moment there." Mickey replied. 'Quick save' he thought to himself. That could have been disastrous, especially if his mouth had refused to cooperate with the, admittedly pretty small, sober part of his brain.

"You seemed pretty interested in my face, Mick" Ian said with a smirk whilst cocking his eyebrow in Mickey's direction. Mickey felt a blush rise to his cheeks and instantly averted his gaze to look down at the floor. Was Ian flirting with him, or was the weed just messing with his head? Either way, Mickey had noticed the playful glint in Ian's eye which usually spelled trouble.

"Whatever, man. I'm sure that bitch _Sarah_ from your ROTC shit is more interested in your stupid face than I am, eh?" Mickey answered, aiming for a light tone yet unable to keep a hint of jealousy out of his voice.

"Sarah? That girl from weeks ago who wouldn't stop calling me after I told said hi to her, like, once? _That_ Sarah?" Ian replied, his face doing a confused scrunch as he tried to work out what Mickey was trying to say.

"Yeah, though you were into her or something?" Mickey answered gruffly, scuffing his foot on the concrete, and avoiding eye contact at all costs. 'Damn you for bringing this up, brain' he thought.

"...If avoiding someone's calls and texts every day for a week means you're into them, then yeah, I guess.." Ian said with a laugh, taking another swig of beer.

" _Ha-ha_ , sorry for taking an interest in your life" was Mickey's sarcastic reply, and he finally looked up to see Ian watching him with a smile.

"What?" Mickey asked, feeling the blush reappear against his will. He was supposed to be acting cool & collected, goddamn.

"Oh, it's just that you look pretty cute when you're embarrassed.." Ian admitted, and now it was his cheeks which turned a light shade of pink, although he kept his eyes steadily focussed on Mickey. 

Shit. That had not been what Mickey was expecting. Ian was definitely flirting with him. 

"Huh?" was all Mickey's high-as-fuck brain would give him. Not helpful.

Ian smiled at Mickey's incompetence and took a step closer to him. Mickey suddenly became hyper-aware of the places their bodies were now touching; their shoulders, their hips and the entire length of their thighs. The hair on Mickey's arms shot up against his will.. being this close to Ian sent a shiver down his spine, and he was having a hard time keeping his mind out of the gutter. Not imagining Ian's lean, toned body pressing against his was becoming increasingly difficult.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were getting flustered, Mick" Ian said, as he nudged Mickey with his shoulder.

Mickey decided to turn his head and look at Ian. Admittedly, he had to tilt his head up a bit too because of Ian's height. Their height- difference sometimes made his stomach swoop, which was something Mickey would never admit.. whilst sober.

"I like that you're taller than me, it's pretty hot.." is what ended up coming out of Mickey's mouth. He realised too late that he'd lost control of his mind-to-mouth filter. Fuck.

Ian's eyes widened in shock as he took in what Mickey just admitted to him, yet his expression soon morphed into a smirk, his eyes glinting flirtatiously. He slowly placed his can on the floor and shifted his hand until it was resting on the wall just centimetres away from Mickey's. One slight movement, and their fingers would be entwined. The energy between the two boys was electric. Mickey kept his eyes trained on Ian's hand, whilst Ian was watching his face for any signs of discomfort. Ian was relieved to see that Mickey also had a small, private smile on his face, which he thought was hidden from Ian's view.

Ian swiftly moved his hand so that it was enveloping Mickey's smaller one, and as they touched, Mickey gasped and pulled his hand away, the panic visible in his eyes.

If Ian was honest with himself, this was what he'd been expecting, but he didn't give up that easily.. not when he knew the feeling was mutual between them. Although Mickey was under the impression that he'd kept his crush on Ian under lock and key, Ian wasn't blind; he could tell when someone wanted to get into his pants.

So he waited. Slowly but surely, Mickey inched his hand closer to Ian's, until they were touching once more. The shorter boy looked up at Ian through his eyelashes, and the fear was still visible, although it had been conquered by another emotion; desire.

"You alright?" Ian asked, because even though he was 99% sure that Mickey was into him too, he had to make sure he wasn't making an idiot of himself.

"Yeah.." replied Mickey breathlessly, not breaking eye contact.

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure you'll be alright with this," was the last thing Ian said before he leaned forwards and kissed Mickey gently, their lips touching for the first time.

As Ian predicted, Mickey leaned into the kiss, and his stomach filled with butterflies in the best of ways. He couldn't believe this was actually happening in real life. It was about time!

It was Mickey who began to deepen the kiss as he traced Ian's lips with his tongue, although the kiss remained fairly innocent.

After all, they had plenty of time to practise.  

 


End file.
